


Trust me Pinetree

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is 15 or 16 in this, Blood, Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, Death, Human bill, M/M, Non Consensual Kissing, Non Consensual touching, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Poor Dipper, Teenager Bill, Yandere Bill Cipher, this is au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper should really learn to trust Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys I am back.I just wanted to write something. And like every single time my Brain thought of some Dark shit but hopefully you will enjoy this.
> 
> So yeah please enyoy.

Dipper was running around the forest with his best friend Bill.They were looking for some new paranormal creatures to write into the Journal. Dipper was glad to have someone who actually believed him and didn't just think he was crazy.

Bill worked in the Mystery Shack.Dipper didn't like Bill at first but after some time talking with him well more Bill annoying and never shutting up while being with him.He actually started liking him and soon they became best friends.

 "Hey Bill!" Dipper shouted.

"Yes, What is it Pinetree?" Bill asked his best friend while moving some of his Blonde hair away from his face.

"Come here I think I found something." Dipper said while smiling brightly. 

"Coming, Coming no need to scream." Bill quickly ran towards Dipper while having an Dark glee in his eyes that went unnoticed by Dipper.

"Look at this Bill.I have never seen anything like this before."  Dipper said while chesturing towards a large foot mark.

Bill looked at it for a long time before saying. "It is indeed weird and this mark seems to be new so the creature might be near by. "

"You're right Bill.Are you sure we have everything we need for this?" Dipper asked his friend with a slight worry in his voice.

Bill playfully punched Dipper's arm when he said. " You need to stop worrying so much Pinetree.We have everything we need. Everything.So just trust me.Okay Pinetree?"

Dipper smiled and punched Bill back"Alright Alright I trust you Bill."

Bill felt a feeling of satisfaction when he heard Dipper say those three words.He smiled at his younger friend as he said "Great then Let's go."

Bill grabbed Dipper's arm and started running. 

Dipper ran along with Bill but soon got tired."Hey let's take a break Bill."

Bill looked at his Best friend and said." Okay Pinetree let's rest here for a while. " 

They sat down and started eating lunch that Bill made.

"Hey Pinetree!" Bill said while finishing his sandwich.

"Yeah Bill."Dipper said as he looked at his friend.

Bill looked into Dipper's brown eyes as he said."I have something that I have wanted to tell you for quite a while."

Dipper looked at Bill with an innocent look and said." And what is it that you have been wanting to tell me?"

Bill moved closer towards Dipper as he said." I've been wanting to tell you that I love you Pinetree."

Dipper nearly choked on his drink as Bill said that. He didn't know what to say to something like that. 

Bill looked into Dipper's eyes once again as he said." So do you love me to Pinetree?"

"I am sorry Bill but I don't like you that way I like somebody else." Dipper said to his unfortunate friend.

Dipper felt like he had just murdered a puppy when he looked at Bill.His expression was nothing but sadness and sorrow. 

"But we can still continue being friends.Right Bill?" Dipper said in hope to make his friend feel better.

"Yes, Friends." Bill said with a sad voice.

Bill looked up at Dipper with a weird smile on his face.  " But Dipper before we start walking again.I want to give you my special dessert." 

"Sure Bill I would love to have something sweet."

Bill smirked as he handed Dipper the cupcake. "Here you go Pinetree.Enjoy."

Dipper bit into the cupcake it tasted delicious so he ate more and more until he finished the cupcake.

Soon after he finished the cupcake he started feeling dizzy. 

"Everything okay Pinetree?" Bill smirked with a knowing look in his bright blue eyes.

"No I am feeling......."

Dipper couldn't even finish the sentence before he fell asleep with Bill's laughter being the last thing he heard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper slowly opened his eyes. He tried to scratch them.Only to realise he was tied down to some old wooden chair in some old looking house.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to wake up. Did you have sweet dreams?" 

Dipper looked towards the sound only to see his friend grinning at him.

"B-Bill Why am I tied up? " Dipper sleepily asked. 

Bill smirked in an terrifying manner as he said." You are tied up so you wouldn't be able to escape me."

"But where am I?" Dipper asked his friend.

"WE Pinetree are in an old cabin that I found deep in the woods."Bill answered Dipper while slowly walking closer.

Bill sat on Dipper's lap obvious to Dipper's discomfort. He gently caressed Dipper's cheek While saying."Do you know Pinetree?How long I've been wanting to be like this."

Dipper didn't say anything only silently stared at Bill with an terrified look in his chocolate brown eyes.

Obvious to Dipper's fright Bill continued." I've been wanting to be like this ever since we met.Do you have any idea? How much I wanted you? How much I loved you? But you only had eyes for that red headed bitch . Didn't you?"

Dipper had never been so afraid of Bill as he was now but still he didn't know what to say to him.

Dipper's constant silence made Bill angry.Bill slapped Dipper across the face as he screamed."ANSWER ME DIPPER."

Dipper cried as he said."Yes I like Wendy."

Bill glared at Dipper as he said. "Why her? Why do you like her? I am better than her."

Bill calmed himself down.He smiled a strange smile at Dipper and said."I am sorry for screaming Pinetree.Do you want me to give you present?"

Dipper nodded afraid of what would happen if he wouldn't.

Bill smiled and went out of the room he came back few seconds later with a bag in his hands.

"Are you ready for your Suprise Pinetree? " Bill asked his friend with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Bill." Dipper said to his friend.

Bill slowly took Dipper's suprise out of his bag and Dipper screamed a blood curling scream at the sight he saw.

There in front of him in Bill's hands was his crushes bloody head.Her eyes had been removed and all that was left were empty bloody sockets.

Dipper had tears coming out of his eyes.As he kept looking at the Bloody head.

Bill wiped Dipper's tears away with his blood covered hand."Aaaaw Pinetree you are so happy that you are crying tears of happiness because that Bitch is gone.I am happy to because now you only have eyes for me."

Bill took Dipper's chin between his fingers a wide grin playing on his pale red lips as he said."You are so beautiful like this Pinetree."

And with that said Bill started to  hungrily kiss Dipper.

Dipper's eyes snapped open as he felt Bill kissing him.He tried his best to get away from Bill but it wasn't easy when you were tied down to a chair.

Bill bit Dipper's lower lip it started bleeding and from the shock and pain Dipper opened his mouth.Giving Bill the opportunity to enter his tongue. 

Bill moaned as he kissed Dipper the boy tasted absolutely delicious. 

Bill pushed his tongue down the boy's throat while the boy silently gagged. 

After he was done kissing Dipper he pulled away saliva coming from both of their mouths. 

Bill started kissing the boy's neck.While the boy whimpered in response.

"Bill please stop this. " Dipper begged Bill as he felt Bill slowly starting to take his clothes off.

"Stop.Why ever would I stop? When the fun has just begun." Bill said as he took a knife out from behind his back.

"Now Pinetree I need to cut your ropes for a second.Promise me that you won't run away from me.Got it Pinetree?"

Dipper nodded at his now insane friend.

Bill looked at Dipper with a large smile.And quickly cut the ropes.

And before Bill had the change to tie Dipper up.Dipper had already hit him in the place where sun doesn't shine.

Dipper quickly ran towards the door.Only to find it locked.

He tried his best to get it open but it just wouldn't open. Dipper freeze in horror when he heard a dark chuckle next to his ear and two arms quickly taking hold of his hands handcuffing him.

"Pinetree Pinetree Pinetree you to escape even though you promised me you wouldn't. Now that act deserves an proper punishment. Don't you think? " Bill said with an chesire cat like grin.

"B-Bill please I am sorry.I won't do it again." Dipper said as he stared into Bill's piercing sky blue eyes.

"I have to be sure of that.Now won't I Pinetree?" Bill said with a huge grin on his face and a dark glee in his eyes. 

Bill picked Dipper up and carried him to another room.

He pushed the door open and threw Dipper on the bed.He loomed over the young boy with lust clear in his blue eyes.

Bill took the knife and s quickly cut through Dipper's shirt.

Dipper cried out in pain as he felt the knife cut through his skin.

Bill started undoing Dipper's shorts.While touching the young boy's sides in which he thought was a soothing manner but only managed to freak Dipper out more.

Bill quickly undressed himself as well.He positioned himself between the boy's legs.

"B-Bill please stop just stop. I don't want this."Dipper begged Bill while tears came out from his already sore eyes.

Bill kissed Dipper deeply and gently touched his cheek as he said." You may not want this now but soon you will be begging for more. Don't worry I'll be sure to make you moan my name. Just Trust me Pinetree."

And within that said Bill stole the poor boy's innocence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill pulled Dipper closer towards himself.

He stared into Dipper's eyes they were red from all the crying and they had no Childlish innocence left in them.

Dipper was so beautiful like this broken and absolutely no hope left inside of him.

Bill kissed Dipper's forehead as he said. " See I told you should trust me Pinetree.Now we can be together forever and if anybody will try to come between us. Then I will kill them. Because no one will take my Pinetree away from me.No one." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and I promise that I will do my best to write another Chapter to Pet soon.
> 
> If you liked this then please Kudos and Comment.
> 
> Bye Bye now my dear meatsacks *Disappears into a magic portal*


End file.
